halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkstorm Multiversal Season 4 Episode 1: Not Alone
Darkstorm has been King of Apocalia for the longest time and the universe that he knew continues to surprise him on his new adventure. He was on a diplomatic mission to the Raptoran Homeworld when the storm outside the palace gets worse confusing the rift sending him to a universe unknown to him. Welcome to the Multiverse. Summary Darkstorm's travels are far from finished as the rift from the current universe he was in takes him somewhere quite unexpected other than home. When he exits the rift he finds himself in the Magical Land of Equestria. Another day, a new Universe. Looks like things just got 20% more interesting. Roleplay Darkstorm:(Walking through the rift and appearing in the middle of a forest) Huh? (3 Colts were seen walking in the woods, an orange stallion with yellow eyes, a green Mane & tail, who is the big tall one of the 3, who is named "Ed Wreck", a purple stallion with green eyes a blue mane & tail, wearing a white hat, who is a bit shorter than Ed Wreck, the 2nd stallion's name is "Double G" & the last stallion is a short red one with green eyes, a green Mohawk like Mane & a green tail, who is the shortest of the group, named "Eddy Green".) Darkstorm: Oh boshk (Jumps into the Tree's trying to hide) Double G: (trotting by with Ed Wreck & Eddy Green) Relish a fine summer's day, gentlecolts. Absorb the solitude of the woods, the beauty of the growing trees & the aroma of fresh cut grass. Eddy Green: I know what you mean, but even solitude feels tiring. Sorry, but it's stinks, I'm bored. Ed Wreck: I forgot to brush my mane guys. Eddy Green: (sighs) Darkstorm:(Foot Slips on a smoother part of the treat making a couple of Leaves fall) Not Good Ed Wreck: (hears something) Guys? What was that? Double G: Hm? (Hears something & look up with the group) Maybe see the woodland creatures like the birds, the squirrels & the bunnies might help relax. Eddy Green: As long as the birds don't give me a hard time. You know I don't like birds, due to pecking reasons. Darkstorm:(Gulps and Attempts to fly off but the branch breaks underneath him and he falls on top of them) OW Ed Trio (Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green): (screaming in pain as they were crushed underneath them) Double G: Ow! My spine, my ribs & my everything! Eddy Green: (groaning in pain) What's that? Ed Wreck: (smiling a bit even when groaning in pain) It's a boy! The sky had a baby! Darkstorm:(Standing up and stretches his wings) Apologies gents I didn't see you... there (Looks at them) Um, Hi. Ed Trio: (looks at Darkstorm in surprise) Eddy Green: Um... hi to you too? Double G: Oh my, who are you? Ed Wreck: (smiling a bit) And why you look so cool? Darkstorm: I am Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator, where am I (Looking around) Double G: Well, apparently your in the woods nearby Ponyville of Equestria. My name is Greg Grape, but my friends call me Double G. Ed Wreck: Hello my name is Ed Wreck. Eddy Green: And my name is Eddy Green. Darkstorm:(Channeling energy to his right hand and punches the ground with a mighty roar) We may need to get to a safe distance and fast (Extends his wings and with a powerful jump he flies upward) Eddy Green: Wait, what is he talking about? Double G: I'm not so sure. But he sounded very serious. We need to follow him. (Follows Darkstorm) Ed Wreck: Could it be the Everfree Forest monsters in there? (Follows Darkstorm as well) Eddy Green: Hey guys! Where are you going? (Follows as well) Crystal shoots out of the ground, pieces of earth fall tot he ground as they rise forming a Black Castle, it is seen from Twilight's home Darkstorm:(Flying back to the newly formed castle) This is new Eddy Green: Ok, question. What just happened?! Darkstorm:(Exploring the Castle) This was unexpected, I thought a lightning bolt would shoot out of the ground but this is interesting. Twilight Sparkle: Ed Wreck, Double G, Eddy Green (Running up with her friends behind her) Ed Wreck: Hiya Mane 6. Double G: Twilight, thank goodness you & your friends are here. We have witnessed something unexpected like dark crystals coming out of the ground right from where we're standing. Eddy Green: And then it formed into huge scary castle! Ed Wreck: (happily) Oh & the sky had a baby! (Points to Darkstorm) Darkstorm:(Walks into the Castle) I feel like a 10 year old in a candy shop. Double G: A tad big like the Castle of Friendship, don't you think? Eddy Green: What are you talking about? Can you explain to us what's going on? Where did that castle come from? Ed Wreck: Oh cool! It looks like the curse of the dark crystal castle with the ability of creating crystal minions out of the citizens like in the comic books! Eddy Green: (is a bit surprised with Double G & the Mane 6) I think that eyebrow is too heavy for his head. Twilight: But only Dark Magic can create Balck Crystal (Gasps) He weilds Dark Magic. Double G: Oh dear, is this a bad thing since, Ed Wreck, Eddy Green & myself just met Darkstorm. Eddy Green: (to the Mane 6) Give him a break girls, he just got here. Even Ed Wreck takes a liking to him. Ed Wreck: Darkstorm's no King Sombra, Darkstorm is Darkstorm. Twilight: (Looks to Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack) Keep an eye on him, Fluttershy you introduce yourself, Rarity, you and Pinkie are with Fluttershy, I am goign to notify the princesses they are going to need to know this (Teleports) Fluttershy: (as she walks up to Darkstorm, feeling shy about meeting him) Um, excuse me? Mr. Darkstorm? My name is Fluttershy. Darkstorm: Turns to look at her) Hello Madame Fluttershy, and who are your friends there (Hand ont he hilt of his sword) Fluttershy: Oh I'm sorry that we haven't introduce ourselves to you. These are my friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity & Twilight Sparkle. Darkstorm: (Bows his head) It is a pleasure (Walks into the Castle) I amaze myself sometimes (Heads up to the throne) Fluttershy: That's nice to hear. Eddy Green: Even I need to what's inside here? (Check inside) Rarity: My word, do you see anything? Eddy Green: Yeah, dark, lots & lots of dark. Double G: Mr. Darkstorm, do you have any explanation n how this Dark Castle just appeared out of nowhere & out of place in the woods? Darkstorm:Allow me (Chest Glowing with Dragons Fire) Perks with your Great Grandfather being a Dragon, Being able to use Dragon's Fire Pinkie Pie: Ooh, Spike is a baby dragon! He is also our friend! Darkstorm: (Lighting up the room with makeshift torches) A full Blod Drakar? Double G: It's a long story on how Spike was hatched. But it's best that Twilight explains it to you. Eddy Green: (as Applejack & Rainbow Dash is keeping an eye on Darkstorm to be sure if he is good) Yeah & are you sure about staying here in the woods? Darkstorm: I am absolutly certain, who knows what would happen if my existence was made public, it could be dangerous. Double G: I suppose that is fair. We don't want to cause a panic. Ed Wreck: Not even I would cause a panic, cause you are a kind person, Darkstorm. Darkstorm: Thats not how everyone else will view me, but I will try for your sake, pinkie swear. Pinkie Pie: And Pinkie Promise? Darkstorm: Ra'ha, Cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye. Pinkie Pie: It's pronounced "Cross my heart & hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye". Double G: (whispers to Darkstorm) Best do what she says, otherwise we might open up mental wounds. Darkstorm:(Whispers) i see (To Pinkie) ok then, Cross my heart, hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye (holds out a clawed hand) Pinkie Pie: (smiles) Thanks. Fluttershy: Ok. Your a very nice person, Darkstorm. Darkstorm: Thank you, now lead the way. You all are experts here I am a guest. Applejack: Well, alright then. But Twilight told me & Rainbow Dash to keep an eye on you. Rainbow Dash: Sorry, but we will help try & calm the ponies down. It's just that we dont want another incident when we first met Zecora. Rarity: We really don't want another incident like this happening again. I can still feel the Poison Joke. Ed Wreck: (help Darkstorm lead the way to Ponyville, even carrying him on his back with Earth pony strength, as Double G, Eddy Green & the Mane 6, minus Twilight follows) It's ok, we're your ideal pals, soft & cuddly like mashed potatoes. Yum. Darkstorm:(Jums into the Air and Flies above them, humming a tune to himself) Rainbow Dash: (flies up with Fluttershy) Boy, you really are a good flyer. Darkstorm: Years of Practice (See's ponyville) Its Beautiful (Flying down to land his shadow casts onto the ground making him pass for a dragon) Eddy Green: (flies up to join the flight with Darkstorm, Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash) Sorry, Mind if I join in on the flight? Darkstorm: I was just landing (Looks around) Seems rather barren for a bustling town (Spots movement in the bushes) Come on out No need to be afraid. Ed Wreck, Double G, Eddy Green, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy & Rarity: (checking the bushes as the 3 Pegasi, Eddy, Rainbow & Fluttershy lands) Darkstorm:(Turns his head) This town is afraid Double G: Oh dear, we were afraid that everypony is scared, similar to when the girls first met Zecora. Pinkie Pie: There must be a way to make sure that he's actually a very nice... um... creature. Applejack: If only we need to be more honest on who Darkstorm is, more than what he is. Ed Wreck: How do we do that? Darkstorm: I can be of aid, do any of you know a chronicler or an Archivist? Double G: (thinking of a chronicler or an Archivist) Not really. (Checking the books) Let me see what I know who can help. Spike: Rarity (Runs past Darkstorm not noticing him) Twilight sent me after she saw a dragon fly over head Darkstorm: (Picks up Spike) A pure Drakar like my Great Grandfather Double G: Spike, before you say anything else. We like you to meet our new friend, Darkstorm. Spike:(Gulps) Hi. Darkstorm: Apologies, where are ymy manners (Sets Spike down) Its a pleasure to Meet you Spike, My Name is Darkstorm-Actu-sin Vesheka Barator. Spike:Thats a mouthful Darkstorm: Seeking your forgivness Spike: Your forgiven Eddy Green: Ok, now that introductions are out of the way, let's continue the tour Around Ponyville. (Helps Darkstorm continue the tour with the group) Applejack: We'll make sure that your a nice guy on the inside, ok? Darkstorm:(follows them) Ed Wreck: This town is very nice, you will like it here, Darkstorm. Darkstorm: If its anything like the City of Unity back home then I can assume it two times as awesome Rainbow Dash: You got that right & also 20% cooler. Pinkie Pie: Question? Double D: What's your question, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: What's the City of Unity? Darkstorm: A story for another time (Whispers to Pinkie) I'd need to draw the map to properly explain (Knocks on a flower store) Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie. (gives Darkstorm a piece of paper) Darkstorm:(Begins to draw an accurate map of each of the five main cites of Apocalia the largest in the center known as the City of Unity or the Capital) Spike: Wow, Twlights going to flip when she see's this. Darkstorm: Why? Spike: She will want to catalog it Darkstorm: She's an Archivist? Spike: Archivist is kinda... putting it lightly Darkstorm: How bad can she be? Eddy Green: (facehoof) Sorry, but do you really have to jinx it by saying those exact words? Double G: Our apologises, we shouldn't say trigger phrases that would jinx us later. Ed Wreck: Like black cats crossing our path. Darkstorm: oh comeon I have been through worse, a couple of bad wars spring to mind. Spike: Do you want the short list Mr. Darkstorm or the long? Darkstorm: Hit me with your best shot. Spike: Rarity Fluttershy care to help me? Rairty & Fluttershy: (nods as they approach to Darkstorm) Fluttershy: Ok, if you really like to know... Rarity: (takes a deep breathe with Fluttershy) Well for one, there's the Nightmare Moon incident that brings about eternal night, then Discord's Chaos in Ponyville, then the Changeling Invasion on Canterlot during the wedding of Cadence & Shining Armour... Fluttershy: And also the King Sombra attack on the returning Crystal Empire, the Everfree Forest invasion by living plunder vines & Lord Tirek sucking the magic to grow brutally strong & Starlight Glimmer's Forced Equal Empire in her town, along with her time traveling revenge that almost changed the course of history forever. Darkstorm: This worlds Quantum time steam was interrupted, yeesh, ok I can play hard ball (sighs heavily with a slight growl) When iw as 3 my mother was murdered in front of me on my birthday by my father, I lost my uncle in the war to take over the Throne of my people homeworld from my Monster of a Father, I lost my first wife durn the Jen'tchu War to my evil brother, lost my second wife to a slayer on earth durning my anniversery with her, and lost my first born son from my third marriage to the same evil brother that killed my first wife. Spike:(Blinks) Wow thats, a little dark. Eddy Green: (surprised) Ok... good talk... Rainbow Dash & Pinkie Pie: (whispers to Mane 6 & Ed Trio) Arkward... Double G: (feeling arkward as well as surprised along with the rest of the group that they share a couple dark times) (gulps) Well... this is... uncomfortable. Darkstorm: Trust me on this one though I am not a bad person, just a wounded man. Applejack: (comforts Darkstorm) At least your being honest. That's good. Fluttershy: (comforts Darkstorm more) Oh you poor Halfbreed, we felt terribly sorry for you. Maybe I can invite you over to my cottage soon. Darkstorm: I would be honored Spike:(Burps a bit and two scrolls come out, one for Twlight and the other for... Darkstorm) Excuse me sorry. Darkstorm: Its no problem (Whispers to Fluttershy) Fire Messaging? Fluttershy: More or less. Double G: It must've been the messages. There's one for Twilight & there's one for... Oh my... (gives Darkstorm his message) This is for you. Ed Wreck: What does Twilight's message say? Applejack: She's still with the Princesses, maybe we could give this to her when she comes back. Darkstorm:(Clears his throat reading his letter) Dear Newcomer, I, Princess Celestia, cordially invite you to Canterlot for dinner among myself and the other princesses. Bring this letter with you to prove that I invited you. Sincerely, Princess Celestia (Rolls the scroll back up) This is new. Double G: Well, this is a generous offer, Darkstorm. You must attend to be on your best behaviour. Rarity: And please be very nice to the Princesses in Canterlot, they are royalty after all. Darkstorm: Not the first time I was summoned (smiles) Royalty sticks together, I suppose the intro to the town will have to wait, I must make myself presentable (Smokes to the Black Castle to get in Royal Attire) Rarity: Have a good day, Darkstorm. Rainbow Dash: Good luck out there. Ed Wreck: Don't forget to write. (End of Episode) Category:Darkstorm Multiversal Eps Category:Episodes